


Sólo dos palabras

by Vampso



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampso/pseuds/Vampso
Summary: Una bienvenida. Un favor. Un mala copa. Y una noche de diversión.





	Sólo dos palabras

**Author's Note:**

> Ya tiene varios ayeres que publiqué este fanfic bajo el nombre de Vampsookie. Me entró la nostalgia y quise volver a subirlo.   
> Diviértanse.

—No me siento bien…

La voz más rasposa, sexy, sensual, erótica, sugestiva y detonante de las mas grandes fantasías yaoi en el mundo de One Piece, se escuchó por entre los pasillos del Sunny. Mi amado Trafalgar Law (chiquito-rico-papi), trataba de llegar al camarote de hombres; y digo trataba porque ya se había equivocado de camino dos veces, regresado una, caído tres y, casi, dormido en el suelo cuatro. Mi amado Trafalgar Law no se encontraba bien.

—No me siento bien… —¿Ven? Se los dije.

¿Y por qué este monumento a la sensualidad, con ojeras incluidas, no se sentía bien? Para saber eso hay que regresar unas cuantas horas antes…

 

**».«**

 

Como era costumbre en la tripulación de los mugiwara, siempre se buscaba una excusa para entrar en calor y hacer fiesta; las razones eran tan diversas como estrellas en el cielo, hasta ese era un buen pretexto: porque hay estrellas en el cielo. El chiste es que por ese día sí tenían una buena razón para abrir los barriles de sake y comer como si no hubiera un mañana. ¿Cuál era el motivo? La incursión de un nuevo amigo así como su bienvenida al Sunny: Trafalgar Law (chiquito-rico-papi).

Con su característico instinto nato y de nacimiento para la fiesta, Law estuvo más que de acuerdo en mandar a todos los mugiwara a un viaje sin retorno derechito (y sin escalas) al infierno; cosa que hubiera hecho de no ser porque estaba en desventaja de diez a uno (igual y el barco era kamikaze y se hundía con él). Por ese mismo motivo, no le quedó de otra más que aceptar su bienvenida y la grandiosa celebración que eso conllevaba.

Law se quitó el abrigo dejando ver ese espigado, sexy, erótico y carnal cuerpo que lo caracterizaba; se acomodó las plumas de la bufanda y dejó que su estilista personal llamado viento, le arreglara el peinado; suspirando como si caminara derechito al juicio final  salió a la cubierta (obviamente su estilista entró por la ventana) donde lo esperaba algo peor que el Apocalipsis del Nuevo Mundo: ¡los mugiwara!

Con un par de payasos que se hacían los graciosos poniéndose palillos en la nariz mientras que posaban de manera tan ridícula a la orden de otro payaso, ante las risas de las dos mujeres y el poco creíble mando de su capitán que trataba en vano de imitar a sus nakamas y que por culpa de los tremendos trozos de comida que se llevaba a la boca le era imposible. De fondo la alegre y colorida música que amenizaba el ambiente solo interrumpida por los repentinos golpes que la navegante le daba al violinista cada que este se acercaba a preguntarle algo. Y en una esquina el espadachín y el samurai bebiendo en cantidades por de más exageradas sin verse los efectos del alcohol en ellos.

—¡Hey, Ero-cook! ¡Otro barril de sake! —pidió el primer oficial mientras que Law caminaba sigilosamente hacia el lugar más apartado de la cubierta; entre menos llamara la atención, mejor.

—¿Estúpido marimo, qué no sabes tomar con moderación? —preguntó el cocinero bajando de la proa y llevando a cuestas un enorme barril que puso enfrente del samurai—. Este en el último, si quieren más tendrán que esperar a que lleguemos a Dresrossa y nos abastezcamos.

—Tsk. Se supone que es tu deber que no nos haga falta nada, cejas de sushi.

—Pues si no te empinaras el barril completo esto no hubiera pasado. Y puedes ir haciendo todo el berrinche que quieras, ¡no hay más sake y no pienso prepararlo! —dicho esto Sanji dejó a los dos malhumorados hombres quienes se vieron con cara de “yo no tengo pensado compartir” y se pusieron a debatir sobre quién era merecedor del barril en un debate que bien se podría definir como: una disputa predetermina en la que se vale desde una ofensa hasta las mordidas pasando por los golpes y los katanazos, sin olvidar el piedra, papel o tijeras.

Law suspiró al ver al par de hombres disputándose, con uñas y dientes, el sake y decidió que ese par de idiotas no merecían su atención así que la fijó en el otro par de idiotas que se metían pajitas en la nariz; mucho más interesante, claro está.

—¡Chopper, baja un poco más la rodilla!

—¡Sí!

—¡Usopp, el brazo más arriba!

—¡Sí!

—¡Los dos, díganlo al mismo tiempo!

—¡Sí! —gritaron al unísono.

—¡Bien! ¡Ahora: griten!

—¡¡SUPER!! —Los tres idiotas (Franky incluido por si no se habían dado cuenta) gritaron e hicieron pose “súper” con la variante de las pajitas en la nariz. Robin los veía mientras reía disimuladamente; Nami les aplaudió y Luffy se moría de la risa escupiendo trozos de comida que fueron a dar a la “súper-pose”

—¡Waaah! ¡Luffy, cierra la boca al reír! —gritaba el pobre renito mientras se quitaba pedazos de carne del pelaje; Luffy solo rió más fuerte.

Law no sabía si sentirse horrorizado, asqueado o espantado así que, para no errarle, primero se horrorizó, luego sintió nauseas y terminó espantado. ¿Qué diablos sucedía con esa tripulación?

—¡¡FUERA DE MI COCINA!! —Entre la reacción de horror-asco-susto Law y todos lo presentes escucharon el grito de Sanji, voltearon  a ver a la cocina cuando un marimo volador planeaba por la cubierta del barco al ser lanzado por una patada de Sanji. Al verlo caer de bruces de una manera tan majestuosamente varonil (?), con le trasero al aire, todos estallaron en carcajadas menos el negrito en el arroz, ojeras incluidas: Trafalgar Law (chiquito rico papi).

Para la buena suerte de la mala fortuna del Shichibukai, Zoro cayó rendido a sus pies, tanto así que Law tuvo que encoger las botas para que no se las ensuciaran. Zoro se levantó en un parpadeo de esos que duran tres minutos; para Trafalgar no pasó desapercibido el leve sonrojo en su cara, la mirada tenuemente perdida y el temblor en el cuerpo; al parecer el alcohol sí hizo efecto en él.

—Maldito ero-cook, esta vez sí me las vas a pagar…

—¡¡Cómo vuelvas a pararte por aquí te juro que te cocinaré y te serviré para la cena!! —amenazó Sanji desde la puerta rota del comedor y ante tal amenaza no faltaron los que comenzaron a reclamar por el fibroso menú para la cena.

—Diablos ¿y ahora cómo lo saco? —se preguntaba el espadachín en voz baja; mientras trataba de encontrar una solución a sus problemas no se dio cuenta que Law lo miraba detenidamente, más que nada porque no tenía otra cosa mejor que ver.

—¿Problemas, Zoro-ya? —preguntó después de ver la enorme concentración que el espadachín tuvo por cinco largos minutos y que no había dado resultado. Zoro lo miró primero sin estar muy seguro si a Law le interesaban sus problemas, luego lo miró preguntándose que hacía ahí.

—Estás aquí —dijo el peliverde. Le parecía demasiado extraño que el Shichibukai estuviera reunido con ellos.

—¿Seguro? ¿Te parece que estoy aquí? Quizá necesites una segunda opinión —contestó arqueando una ceja. Zoro frunció el ceño, sin embargo no dijo nada, él tuvo la culpa por haber hecho una observación tan evidente.

Por un momento los dos guardaron silencio hasta que el cerebro verde del espadachín se prendió. Miró a Law y sonrió perversamente; el Shichibukai levantó ambas cejas.

—Tú me puedes ayudar —dijo el primer oficial.

—No.

—Necesito que saques algo de la cocina —siguió hablando haciendo caso omiso de la negativa.

—No.

—Esta al lado del refrigerador, es una botella.

—No.

—Si lo haces, te cambiaré el lugar para dormir por el resto del viaje.

—... —Law lo pensó muy seriamente. Le daba igual donde dormir, sin embargo no le daba igual dónde durmiera Luffy; como el capitán, que dormía en  la litera superior a la de Law, se dejaba caer en un estado cercano al coma, a mitad de la noche sus brazos, manos y piernas de goma llegaban hasta el Shichibukai escurriendo como si de chicle caliente se tratase; lo peor de todo era que, en ocasiones, medio cuerpo quedaba fuera y con la cabeza de mugiwara durmiendo placidamente en la almohada de su invitado; para hacer todo aun más surreal, apenas había pasado una noche en el barco.

Al final, Law, no podía creer que se encontraba al lado de la puerta destrozada del comedor, mirando por la ventana para dar con la botella que Zoro quería, cuidándose que Sanji no lo viera y formando un “room” para sacar la dichosa botella. Al terminar su misión se dispuso a bajar por la escalera cuando una pierna negra le cerró el paso; Sanji lo veía con cara de pocos amigos y un cucharón en las manos.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Law? —preguntó el cocinero aventando el cucharón y arrebatándole la botella de las manos. Law lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo dos palabras, Kuroashi-ya —contestó y Sanji lo observó con curiosidad en una pausa dramática—. Room. Shambles.

La botella que Sanji le había quitado volvió a aparecer en sus manos, no obstante Kuroashi no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados y le volvió a quitar la botella a lo cual Law respondió con lo mismo y Sanji… igual. Después de unos cuantos arrebatos y “shambles”, Law pensó que se estaba comportando como un mugiwara y decidió terminar ese estúpido juego ignorando al cocinero; su descanso por las noches era algo de lo cual podía prescindir, no así su dignidad (o la poca que le quedaba); sin embargo a lo lejos escuchó los ronquidos de Luffy, quien se había quedado dormido después de comer, y Law comprendió que no podía volver a dormir debajo de ese mocoso. Al final el futuro de unas ojeras menos marcadas dependía de poder quitarle esa botella a Kuroashi (?).

¡Y empezó la fiesta!

Entre más “Shambles”, arrebatos y con el jaleo que hacían, Luffy despertó encontrándose con un muy entretenido juego, así que decidió unirse y unir a toda la tripulación. Por la sorpresa no le fue difícil quitarle la botella a Sanji y se la aventó a Chopper para que corriera antes que su nakama lo alcanzara; Law cambió de lugar a Chopper para convencerlo que le diera la botella, pero Luffy pudo quitársela antes de que eso sucediera, lo malo es que Sanji consiguió hacerse de ella, sin embargo con ayuda de Robin y Nami, Law logró obtenerla otra vez, pero no contaban con Brook y Franky que hicieron equipo para lograr quitársela para dársela a Usopp que se la devolvió a Luffy, después Law volvió a obtenerla y luego Sanji y Luffy y todos los demás… Al final la botella se quebró.

Game over.

Law volvió a sentirse horrorizado-asqueado-asustado; no le cabía en la cabeza que él, él, ¡él!, se prestara a esos juegos. O sea… ¡ÉL!... No, no, no, no. ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? ¿En qué momento se contagió de “mugiwaritis”? Nunca imaginó que la estupidez fuera contagiosa, pero ahora él tenía esa enfermedad y todo por culpa del estúpido de Zoro y su estúpida botella. Tal vez no tenía la cura para la “mugiwaritis”, sin embargo acabar con el foco de su infección desde la raíz (en este caso Zoro) le hiciera sentirse mejor; algo así como un caldito de pollo.

Deseando ver si el cerebro del alga tenía alga en el cerebro, Law comenzó a buscar a Zoro a quien encontró saliendo de la cocina con una botella en la mano…

—¡¿Pero que cojones?! —exclamó el Shichibukai. Ahora sí estaba dispuesto a cambiarle el cerebro por algas. Zoro se dio cuenta de su presencia y sonrió levantando la botella.

—Law, muchas gracias, todo salió muy bien.

—¿Qué diablos sucede?

—Nada en especial —Zoro levantó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto—; solo necesitaba que el Ero-cook saliera de la cocina un rato para poder hacer una receta secreta.

—¿Qué?

—Te diste cuenta que ya no hay sake ¿verdad? Pues para esos casos extremos de supervivencia, sé una antigua receta para crear alcohol casero; sin embargo cuando fui a prepararlo Sanji me sacó de la cocina, así que necesitaba tenerlo afuera el tiempo suficiente. Nadie en esta tripulación hubiera podido hacerlo a excepción de las chicas, pero ellas no hubieran querido ayudarme así que la mejor opción eras tú.

—¿Entonces, lo que me pediste a cambio…?

—¿La botella? Solo era vino que el Ero-cook utiliza para cocinar, nada del otro mundo. Pero no te preocupes que sí te voy a cambiar el lugar para dormir.

Law no podía creerlo, lo engañaron, lo engañaron… ¡Lo engañaron!.. A él, ¡ÉL!... O sea ¿dónde carajos quedó el pirata inteligente, calculador y perspicaz? ¿Tan grave estaba en su “mugiwaritis”? Law fue engañado de una manera tan vil y enfermiza que su consciente se desconecto de la realidad, es más, hasta posiblemente de esta dimensión. Ya no le importaba nada, le daba igual si estaba en desventaja de diez a uno, si eran sus aliados o si dos de sus integrantes eran súper novas; los iba a destruir, lenta y dolorosa, sobre todo, dolorosamente.

—De cualquier manera —continuó Zoro sin percatarse de las intenciones multi-homicidas que comenzaban a albergarse en la enfermiza, orgullosa y psicópata mente de Trafalgar Law (chiquito rico papi)—, vamos, brindemos por nuestra victoria que tú también mereces tomar esta exquisitez.

Al levantar la botella, la maquiavélica mente de Law comprendió que existía un castigo peor que la muerte.

—Solo dos palabras, Zoro-ya: Room. Shambles.

 

 

Law estaba oculto “dentro” de la pequeña oveja que era el Mini Merry. Ahí había decidido que era un buen lugar para “ocultarse” mientras que Zoro lo buscaba con desesperación. Después de la absurda explicación, se había teletransportado llevándose la botella de alcohol con él y ahora estaba dejando pasar el tiempo para torturar a Roronoa; el gran final de su venganza era tirar la bebida al mar frente a los ojos del espadachín sin olvidar decirle a Kuroashi que el peliverde había utilizado su cocina. Maravillosa venganza.

Mientras esperaba, a Law le ganó la curiosidad y abrió la botella, un fuerte aroma a fermentado le llegó a la nariz ¿Cómo había podido destilar en tan poco tiempo hasta ese grado? Buena pregunta, un azucarillo a quien la conteste. Law movía la botella abierta tratando de descubrir algún ingrediente mediante el olfato, sin embargo el aroma dulzón y fermentado podía ser desde levadura hasta una infinidad de frutas. Bien dicen que: “la curiosidad mató al gato, pero murió sabiendo” así que probó la bebida solo para curiosear; el saborcito a alcohol dulce con una nota de amarga acidez no le supo tan mal y, como también dicen; “una, es ninguna”, le volvió a dar otro sorbo. Nada mal, hasta podía llegar a decir que estaba bueno.

Una hora después Trafalgar Law (chiquito rico papi) se encontraba camino al camarote de los hombres, ya con la botella vacía, sin acordarse muy bien porqué había estado bebiendo y sintiéndose no muy bien.

—No me siento bien —¿Ven? Se los dije.

—¡¡Law!! —El Shichibukai escuchó que lo llamaban, se dio la media vuelta y observó que Zoro se acercaba a él a grandes zancadas y con dos katanas desenvainadas.

 _“Genial, no puedo encontrar el cuarto de hombres y, al parecer, mi única guía es Zoro-ya…”_ pensó. Sin comentarios.

—¡Law, maldito! ¡Devuélvemelo! —gritaba el espadachín, conforme se acercaba preparó su ataque, sin embargo a escasos centímetros del cuello del Shichibukai se detuvo ya que este no se había movido ni un ápice, ni para defenderse ni para atacar, es más, hasta la mirada la tenía perdida—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó y enseguida ató cabos—. No puede ser ¡¿Te tomaste la botella completa?!

Law le iba contestar “sí”, pero no recordaba como decir “sí”.

—¿Te parece que lo hice?

—¡Serás imbécil! ¡Hice muy concentrada esa botella para no necesitar hacer más! ¡Ni yo me la hubiera tomado por completo!

—¿Te parecer que lo hice? —volvió a preguntar, no estaba muy seguro si ya había preguntado eso.

—Diablos contigo. Si entras en un coma etílico me van a echar la culpa. Vamos, hay que acostarte un rato y… darte tres kilos de café.

Desde que Law había salido del Mini Merry cada vez se sentía peor y más fuera de si mismo. Aunque sus pensamientos no se encontraban completamente desordenados no lograba coordinarlos con sus acciones y conforme los minutos pasaban menos le venía importando; ahora lo único que se le antojaba era… divertirse.

—Solo dos palabras, Zoro-ya…

—¡No te atrevas!

—Room. Shambles.

 

 

Después de un ataque de risa tonta de parte de Law (el cual no me puedo imaginar, pero estoy segura que se vería muy lindo),  Zoro tamborileaba los dedos en la orilla del Mini Merry, con cara de pocos amigos y con ganas de matar a cierto Shichibukai. Law lo había teletransportado hasta la pequeña oveja y cada que el espadachín quería llevarlo al camarote sucedían dos cosas: Uno, se perdían; dos, cuando encontraban el camino Law volvía a llevarlos al Mini Merry para después soltar la risa tonta. Al cabo de cinco intentos, Zoro se había dado por vencido, resignado a pasar lo que quedaba de la noche en un lugar muy apretado y con la compañía de un borracho mala copa.

Hasta ahí la cosa no era tan grave, no obstante comenzó a complicarse cuando Law empezó a desvestirse.

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?! —preguntó un muy sorprendido Zoro.

—Quitándome la ropa —contestó y le aventó el hoodie a la cara.

—¡Eso ya lo veo! ¡¿Pero por qué?!

—Tengo mucho calor —adiós pantalones.

Zoro no podía creerlo. Ver a ese Shichibukai desparramado a su lado en un asiento por de más pequeño para su tamaño y vestido solo con la ropa interior (unos ajustados boxer negros) era tan surreal como el hecho de quedársele viendo a la infinidad de tatuajes que adornaban su pecho. Cómo Law no hizo más por quitarse la única prenda que llevaba puesta, Zoro exhaló y dejó pasar ese pequeño incidente. Durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos habló hasta que Law soltó una risilla y movió la cabeza para ver al espadachín.

—Me entraron ganas de tener sexo —dijo el Shichibukai. Casi se le paró el… corazón a Zoro al escucharlo, sin embargo pudo mantener una cara de póker.

—Pues mastúrbate —le contestó.

—Está bien —a su vez fue la respuesta de Law. Por la sorpresa o el susto de esas palabras, Zoro abrió ambos ojos y volteó a ver a un Law que ya tenía el boxer a mitad de nalga.

—¡¿Qué haces imbécil?! —gritó el peliverde y se apresuró a tomarlo de las manos para detenerlo. Law levantó las cejas y sonrió, así de cerca bien podía besar al espadachín. Lo besó.

Un beso húmedo y pornográfico.

Zoro soltó a Law y fue a apretujarse hasta el rincón más alejado del Mini Merry.

—¡No… no vuelvas a hacer eso! —gritó más rojo que la vergüenza misma. Law solo se carcajeó.

—No te espantes Zoro-ya, no es nada del otro mundo.

—¡Ese no es el problema! ¡No me voy a acostar contigo; a mi no me van los hombres!

—Ni a mi, pero a falta de algo con curvas…

—Deja de decir tonterías. No sé porqué piensas que me voy a liar contigo…

—Porque me dieron ganas de tener sexo —interrumpió—. Estoy muy caliente.

—¡Eso es cosa del alcohol!

—Ya lo creo que sí.

—¡Pues solo deja que se te pase!

—Siempre que tomo de más me pondo algo… cachondo.

—¡Eso es algo que no quiero saber!

—Necesito tirarme a alguien.

—¡Entiende que no quiero saber eso!

—Siempre que mi tripulación y yo tomamos, Bepo me consigue un par de chicas. La última vez, una tenía unos enormes…

—¡Para ya!... dios, no quiero seguir escuchando…

Zoro se lamentaba por su mala suerte hasta que se dio cuenta que Law le había hecho caso y guardó silencio; sintiendo un escalofrío de temor, el espadachín miró a su compañero quien lo observaba detenidamente. El escalofrío pasó a ser un verdadero espasmo de terror al ver la expresión de Law.

—Tu me sirves, Roronoa —dijo el Shichibukai que se acercaba lentamente.

—No te quiero lastimar así que aléjate.

Law se pasó la lengua por los labios en una clara connotación sensual-pasional-sexual-incitante de un modo tan perversamente sexy que daban ganas de aventar a Zoro y ponerse en su lugar.

—Me gustan los retos —contestó el mala copa de muy buen ver—; además, lo admito, soy algo masoquista. Pero eso último que quede entre nosotros.

Al terminar de hablar Law se puso el dedo índice en los labios señalándole a Zoro el silencio que debía guardar; este último tenía toda la intención de protestar, pero al ver como su incitador acompañante lamía su propio dedo las palabras se convirtieron en silencios que salían de una boca abierta que no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo.

Si Law quería parecer carnalmente erótico, con esas descaradas insinuaciones parecer carnalmente erótico se quedaba corto. Su cuerpo desprendía un aura de sensualidad por cada poro de su ser; parecía que todos sus movimientos, desde el simple subir y bajar de su tórax al respirar hasta el recorrido que hacían sus largas y desnudas piernas para acercarse al espadachín, eran ejecutados de una manera tan seductora que atraían y fascinaban los deseos más oscuros y carnales de quien lo veía sacándolos a flote en un hechizo de lasciva lujuria… o lo que es lo mismo y sin tanto rollo: Zoro comenzaba a ceder ante el tentativo y agradable hormigueo que poco a poco sentía en su bajo vientre.

—Law, nunca lo he hecho con un hombre… —El nombrado sonrió al escucharlo, prácticamente con eso el espadachín aceptaba su oferta.

—No te preocupes. Mas que con unas cuantas desviaciones geográficas, es lo mismo.

—Pero ¿no se supone que hay que preparar el asunto?... Me han contado.

—Claro. Y por esa misma razón, —con tanta charla, Law se aprovechó y a esas alturas de la plática ya estaba sentado al lado de Zoro— chupa —ordenó poniendo dos dedos encima de la boca del espadachín.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Así de rápido?! —exclamó arrepintiéndose enseguida de haber preguntado eso. Law le sonrió más perversamente si era posible.

—¿Qué sucede, Zoro-ya? ¿Quieres hacerlo de la manera larga? —preguntó acercándose al oído del peliverde— ¿Deseas que vuelva a besarte?

Zoro se volteó al lado contrario y trató de hundirse en el asiento del Merry. Le era imposible contestar las preguntas que el pervertido de Law le hacía y a su vez era el tipo de hombre que le gustaba las preliminares en un encuentro candente. ¿Y si en vez de contestarle con palabras simplemente lo besaba? Al espadachín no le parecía tan mala idea, así podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro: hacerle ver a Law que a él le gustaban los preliminares lentos y pausados, y callarlo para que no volviera a preguntarle cosas tan sexualmente delicadas. Decidido a llevar a cabo su magnifica idea, Roronoa se volteó solo para encontrarse a un Law que se sentaba sobre él a horcajadas.

—Ay, mi dios… —susurró el espadachín; se le secó la boca al ver el cuerpo casi desnudo del Shichibukai acomodándose encima de sus piernas.

—¿Qué pasa Zoro-ya? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Roronoa quería desviar la mirada, sin embargo (siendo sinceros) era imposible no mirar tan atractivo cuerpo— ¿Por qué no intentas tocarme?

El peliverde intentó tragar saliva; en ese punto, no era un secreto, que en verdad quería tocar ese cuerpo, y con el permiso que Law le dio ¡¿por qué carajos esperar?! Lentamente puso sus manos encima de los muslos del Shichibukai, con timidez y vergüenza acarició la piel recorriendo desde la rodilla hasta la orilla del boxer. _“Ardiente”_.

—Zoro-ya… —llamó y cuando el nombrado lo miró, Law lo besó.

Demandante. Necesitado. Exigente.

A la par que el beso se prolongaba aumentaba de clasificación B15 a triple X así como lo hacía la confianza del espadachín, ahora no solo acariciaba los muslos si no que apretaba la carne sintiendo la firmeza y el calor que desprendían. Apretaba una y otra vez; recorría, ahora, desde los pies hasta las caderas, las nalgas, la ingle, cada vez acercándose a esa parte que, se notaba, necesitaba atención.

—Hazlo —Law pidió con una exigencia latente.

Zoro cortó el beso, se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, no quería perderse ningún detalle, además el morbo era demasiado y ver el sexo erecto del Shichibukai podría llegar a ser… interesante. Metió una mano temblorosa dentro del boxer, a su tacto la carne se endureció; comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba hacía abajo sintiendo como se erguía y necesitando abrir más el puño para poder rodearlo en su totalidad. Law siseó al sentir el contacto, Zoro levantó la vista lamentando no haber presenciado el rostro que tenía enfrente cuando lo obligaban a gemir; por esa misma razón de deleitarse con, lo que suponía, era un muy sexy rostro, el peliverde se ayudó con la otra mano para bajar la ropa interior dejando expuesto el sexo, con un tamaño, forma y color más eróticos que Law mismo. Zoro casi se atragantó al verlo, nunca creyó que tener un miembro masculino erecto a causa de él, siendo masturbado por sus manos fuera tan excitante, ni que decir que aumentaron las ganas de hacerlo estremecer. Zoro lo tomó con mayor firmeza, se movió con el doble de velocidad mientras que la otra mano se dedicaba a recorrer el abdomen, subiendo al pecho, masajeando los pezones, pellizcándolos, dejando la piel y carne dura con cada recorrido que su mano daba.

Roronoa se deleitaba viendo como Law se estremecía y jadeaba con cada sensación descubierta: el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta, el sudor que poco a poco perlaba la morena piel, el provocativo movimiento que hacía con la cadera, la humedad que con cada vaivén de su mano aumentaba; todo le susurraba al oído juramentos tan incitantes como placenteros, todo era un exquisito preámbulo, una guía para alcanzar el éxtasis que cada poro de la piel de Law le prometía.

Trafalgar no se iba a quedar atrás. Trafalgar nunca se quedaba atrás. Con sus manos de largos dedos tan diestros como experimentados, paseaba por entre la ropa de Zoro; hundía los músculos y dejaba las terminaciones nerviosas tan sensibles que al segundo recorrido detonaban en pequeñas punzadas de placer. El tórax de Zoro fue reconocido, la cicatriz resultó ser un mar de experiencias, su abdomen una fortaleza de sensaciones,  la espalda y los costados alimentaban el delicioso vacío del principio del clímax, el sexo… el sexo casi provoca que esa noche fuera el debut y despedida de la vida sexual del marimo con cierto Shichibukai, ya que al ser tomado por esas morenas manos casi se corre antes de empezar.

—¿Impaciente, Zoro-ya? —preguntó Law ¿hace falta decir que fue con burla?— Pensaba que los hombres no te iban.

—Y no me van —aseguró, nada más. Law torció una sonrisa, por esa ocasión le iba a permitir el insulto. En vez de reprocharle prefirió obligarlo a correrse acelerando las caricias en el sexo e intercalándolas con suaves apretones en los testículos—. No… hagas eso… —Zoro se intentó quejar, quejido que sí le salió bastante bien, pero no de molestia.

—Quiero ver que te corras ¿o no confías que puedas con un segundo round?

En ese punto de la conversación, Roronoa se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí (solo de la conversación porque de la situación bien que sabía lo que estaba haciendo). Siendo provocado por Law en el buen, mal y remal sentido de la palabra, le daban unas enormes ganas de mandarlo al demonio, pero luego se imaginó la enorme, realmente enorme frustración sexual que le quedaría si lo hacía y eso era lo que le impedía quitárselo de encima y largarse de ahí con lo que le quedaba de orgullo y con lo mucho que le iba a sobrar de insatisfacción. Sin embargo Roronoa no planeaba quedarse a recibir golpes bajos sin contraatacar (aunque sí caricias) y una parte de él supo como vengarse: era poca la humedad que tenía en las manos, pero por el momento con eso tendría que bastar. En un movimiento rápido coló un dedo en el interior de Law, sin preparación, sin aviso, algo así como: dolor avisa.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó el Shichibukai y arqueó la espalda al sentir semejante intruso en el interior de su cuerpo.

A parte de sentirse como un victorioso bastardo por su victoria, Zoro se sintió como un bastardo victorioso (?), eso sí, al parecer, le salió el tiro por la culata ya que Law, pasados unos momentos, comenzó a retorcerse del placer. A Roronoa ni tiempo le dio de sentirse decepcionado, ver a ese tremendo hombre, tan buscado como fuerte, transfigurando su expresión a placer puro en consecuencia de lo que le hacía fue suficiente para volver a centrarse y dejarse llevar por la atmósfera de la situación.

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó el espadachín. De lado quedaron las burlas, el tono de su voz era simplemente sensual.

—Sí…

El segundo dedo fue más placentero que doloroso. Law recargó la frente en el hombro de Roronoa y se dedicó a relajarse y sentir como dejaba de ser tan apretado; juntó ambos sexos para masturbarlos al unísono y besó cada rincón de aquel cuello.

—Voy a meter el tercero —el aviso fue respondido con una mordida al sentir el tercer dígito invasor. Law se sentía tan caliente como ensanchado, que lo único que quería era saciar lo que su cuerpo tanto anhelaba.

—Basta… —dijo y levantó las caderas para alejarse de Roronoa. Con una que otra dificultad se quitó el boxer y regresó a estar en horcajadas sobre Zoro quien lo agarró de las nalgas y entre los dos guiaron la entrada dilatada hacia ese sexo erecto y totalmente preparado.

Zoro no podía creerlo. En ese ángulo no lograba ver como su miembro era engullido por el cuerpo de Law, pero ¡dios! Lo sentía y lo sentía muy bien. Una sensación que lo dejaba sin aliento, sin razón y con la única percepción del disfrute y el calor. Básicamente Zoro se resumía en una sola palabra: placer.

Por el contrario, Law siseaba y dejaba escapar uno que otro jadeo al sentir la enorme… sensación que le partía en dos; tan grande, tan dolorosa, tan placentera. Cerró los ojos para tratar de concentrarse sólo en el placer.

—¿Duele? —preguntó el espadachín. Por la cara que ponía Law ya sabía la respuesta.

—Algo —contestó y abrió un poco los ojos para ver a Zoro. Un centímetro más entró.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

—No… —sonrió— No hace falta que seas tan considerado. Ya te dije que soy algo… masoquista. —Otro centímetro. Esta vez Law no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

Zoro lo observaba tratando de pensar que hacer para que la acción fuera menos dolorosa; y digo trataba porque toda su concentración radicaba en su sexo que palpitaba exigiendo un movimiento más rápido y profundo.

—Puedes lagrimear si quieres —se le salió al peliverde.

Law se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Por un momento sopesó la idea de dejarlo todo así tal cual y mandar a Zoro al demonio, pero ya estaba a mitad del camino ¿para qué detenerse?

—¿Por quién diablos me tomas? —contestó, sin hacer algo para ocultar el enfado que tenía.

—So… solo decía; generalmente el que recibe llega a lagrimear… me ha contado.

—Pues yo no soy como los demás.

—Seh, eso ya me ha quedado muy claro. Entonces ¿si gritas? Estamos muy lejos, no te van a escuchar.

—Sabes Zoro-ya, si sigues diciendo idioteces soy capaz de cortarte la polla y quedármela, al fin es lo único que necesito.

Zoro se quedó con la boca abierta, luego la cerró y se juró a si mismo no volver a abrirla en presencia de Law, hablando claro se entiende la gente; también agachó la cabeza para eliminar el contacto visual, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Al mirar hacia abajo cayó en cuenta que Law se había autopenetrado por completo… hasta el fondo.

—Es mentira —susurró el Shichibukai. La charla tan poco ortodoxa le ayudó a distraerse del dolor y pudo terminar su misión por completo. Esta vez Zoro sí tragó saliva, ya que si no lo hacía se le iba a escurrir la baba.

—¿Pu… puedo moverme? —preguntó, ya prácticamente era incapaz de ocultar la impaciencia de comenzar. Law entendía esa desesperación, sin embargo no se lo iba dejar tan fácil, eso sin mencionar que le dolía el trasero.

—Espera un poco —susurró en el oído del peliverde; mordió y jugó con los pendientes que tenía al alcance provocando que Zoro inspirara para tratar de mantenerse calmado.

Cuando Law sintió que el escozor remitía un poco, movió la cadera, pero no hacia arriba sino en círculo restregando su interior en el sexo de Roronoa quien, dicho sea de paso, se mordía la lengua, los labios, el interior de la mejilla y todo lo humanamente mordible para mantener el control. Trafalgar se aventuró a un segundo movimiento circular y a un tercero y a un cuarto; él mismo buscaba dentro de si ese punto mágico, y ante tanto meneo de pelvis lo encontró. Al tocarlo su abdomen se contrajo, encogió los dedos de los pies y aguantó la respiración, jamás en su vida se imaginó que se sintiera tan bien. Zoro percibió el cambio y al ver el rostro de Law su control se desbarató.

Lo tomó del trasero, se levantó con Law unido a él y lo acomodó acostándolo en el asiento del Merry juntando ambas piernas del Shichibukai de lado. Law, al principio se sorprendió, incluso lo agarró con la guardia baja, sin embargo no hizo nada por detener al peliverde, con la promesa de volver a sentir esa enorme sensación tan grande como placentera lo único que quería era ser penetrado duro y tupido.

¡Y comenzó la diversión!

—Más adentro… —Law guiaba a Zoro hacia ese punto tan especial. Las estocadas firmes y constantes lo obligaban a tensar cada músculo, a sisear y retener la respiración aunque le faltara el aire, a apretar con los puños lo que sea que estuviera a su alcance así como a mover lo pies y contraer los dedos, sus ojos apenas permanecían abiertos perdidos entre el placer, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentaba con cada embestida.

Tan dulce y placentero hasta que Zoro encontró, por si mismo, ese pequeño sitió que obligó a Law a gritar, cerrar los ojos y correrse.

Zoro no se burló, por el momento no recordaba ni siquiera qué significaba esa palabra. Tener a ese monumento de hombre a su completa disposición sexual era suficiente para que perdiera la capacidad del habla y del pensamiento. Lo único que su mente razonaba era seguir moviéndose, sacar más jadeos teñidos de gritos de Law y seguir llenando el vacío de su propio orgasmo. Eso último no era tan difícil, sólo necesitaba moverse un poco más rápido y tal vez un pequeño incentivo.

Roronoa primero se recargó en sus manos, después en sus codos, poco a poco iba bajando más, inclinándose hacia ese rostro que se le antojaba tan sensual; a parte de que sus caderas parecían tener vida propia después de la corrida de Law porque no dejaban un solo segundo de descanso a ninguno de los dos, los ojos negros del espadachín encontraron esos labios tan perversamente atrayentes, quería devorarlos, hincharlos a consecuencia de sus besos, saborearlos una y otra vez.

—Law… —lo llamó. Mientras que el nombrado seguía jadeando a consecuencia de las embestidas que no paraban y disfrutando de las últimas punzadas de placer post-orgásmico, Zoro comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo que su pelvis ondulaba y, claro, lo besó. Lo besó de manera tan demandante que Law por un momento creyó que caía aunque estuviera recostado. En ese ángulo Zoro no podía moverse tan rápido como quería, sin embargo lo compensaba con una fuerza descomunal que, sentía, no le molestaba al Shichibukai ya que su cuerpo lo recibía y succionaba de formas más que demandante.

Law necesitaba aire, no obstante no quería separarse de los labios del peliverde; sintió que en cualquier momento iba a correrse. No supo en que parte, entre su primera corrida y esa agradable sensación pre-orgasmo, volvió a ponerse erecto; tal vez la mano que lo masturbaba sin contemplaciones tenía algo que ver, o era la boca que le robaba el poco aliento que aún conservaba o ya en su defecto eran las endemoniadas estocadas tan putamente deliciosas; sea cual fuere la razón, Law iba a tener un segundo orgasmo, un tremendo segundo orgasmo. Aun con todo no quería volver a ser el primero en llegar, pero en esa posición no tenía muchas posibilidades de participar. _“Será cabrón. De seguro lo hizo a propósito para inmovilizarme”_ alcanzó a pensar antes de sentir que inevitablemente se acercaba…

—Me… vengo… —anunció Zoro para disfrute de Law.

—Ya te habías tardado… Córrete dentro…

Unas cuantas estocadas más fueron suficientes para que Roronoa se vaciara por completo dentro de ese cuerpo, prácticamente al mismo tiempo sintió como su sexo era nuevamente apretado en exceso y vio como nuevas manchas blanquecinas combinaban y adornaban a la perfección el moreno tórax de aquel monumento a la sensualidad, Trafalgar Law (chiquito rico papi).

 

Se separaron con cuidado. Law se quedó recostado y Zoro se sentó a  su lado; lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar era las respiraciones agitadas que trataban de calmarse. Roronoa después de todo lo acontecido empezó a sentirse un poco culpable; esta bien que Law le había dicho que era algo masoquista, sin embargo pensaba que no se había comportado como un humano sino como un animal en celo; a su percepción se había pasado de triple “B” (brusco, bruto, bestia). Miró a Law que seguía sin moverse y a punto estaba de ofrecerle disculpas cuando un pequeño movimiento en la retaguardia del Shichibukai llamó su atención, bien dicen: todo lo que entra tiene que salir. Zoro se volteó rojo de la vergüenza y arrepintiéndose por haber visto eso que vio.

—Se nota a leguas que no te van los hombres —dijo el Shichibukai mientras se levantaba para sentarse, ahora que todavía podía.

—Y no me van… a excepción de ti —contestó el peliverde y se volteó para sonreírle con picardía. Law le devolvió la sonrisa; si todavía estuviera borracho le daría la risa tonta, pero ya que toda esa actividad extra le bajó la borrachera, esa sonrisa socarrona era lo más cercano a una especie de agradecimiento-alegría-satisfacción sexual que podía darle al espadachín.

 

**».«**

Nueve de la mañana. Law estaba muerto. O al menos lo más parecido a una muerte clínica que puede estar un hombre vivo (?). En completa inconsciencia, descansaba en una litera del camarote de hombres, boca abajo claro está. El diagnóstico médico que él no se practicó, pero que no hacía falta para darse cuenta era: extremo cansancio físico, emocional, sexual y la conciencia vagando por algún paraje del inframundo; con eso a cuestas decidió dormir hasta el próximo Apocalipsis. No solo el cuerpo le dolía por obvias razones (la resaca para aclarar), sino también no soportaba el dolor en su retaguardia baja. ¡¿Por qué coño había dicho a Zoro que era masoquista?! No se arrepentía de haber tomado la primera experiencia gay del espadachín, es más, hasta podría volverlo a repetir solo que, por el momento, Law había hecho un juramento de no volver a tomar una sola gota de alcohol, mucho menos si era casero, y a abstenerse de cualquier uso de su trasero mas que para lo estrictamente necesario.

—¡Torao, buenos días! ¡Ya levántate! —Un espectacular grito de cierto capitán obligó al Shichibukai a regresar del mundo de los muertos.

—Largo —saludó amablemente.

—Vamos, Torao. Hay que divertirnos —Luffy, que como siempre había entendido tan maravillosamente las “indirectas”, hizo caso omiso del saludo y empezó a zarandear a Law para que se levantara.

—Largo —repitió. Quería gritarle, pero para eso necesitaba levantar la voz y con el dolor de cabeza que se cargaba no era muy conveniente.

—¡Torao! —A Luffy no le importaba si era buena o mala idea, él gritaba a todo pulmón.

Law se atrevió a abrir los ojos y recargarse en los codos, con cara de pocos amigos miró a su aliado.

—Mugiwara-ya…

—Dime.

—Solo dos palabras…


End file.
